Kingdom Hearts II (TMNTHedgehog5 Version)
Kingdom Hearts II is an epic crossover of the series Kingdom Hearts Series (TMNTHedgehog5 Version) made by TMNTHedgehog5. it's sequel to Kingdom Hearts: Coded. Summary Plot Scenes The Beginning *The Beginning Razor Twilight Town *Razor Day 1: Twilight Town *Razor Day 2: Reality Shifts *Razor Day 3: Misunderstandings *Razor Day 4: The Road to Battle *The Organization's Thoughts: A Traitor's End *Razor Day 5: Twisted Reality *Razor Day 6: The End of Summer Sawyer Twilight Town *Twilight Town: Sawyer's Awakening The Time Nest *The Time Nest: Traveling between Time and Space The World Map 1 *The World Map: Off to Hollow Bastion Hollow Bastion *Hollow Bastion: Gathering Shadows The Organization's Thoughts *Interval 1: Hero of the Keyblade The World Map 2 *The World Map: Twilight Town Disappeared Grimwood Forest *Grimwood Forest: List of Keyblades *Sawyer's Keyblade *Zoe's Keyblade Characters Heroes: # Villains: # Summons: #Ratchet and Clank #Stitch #Peter Pan #Tinker Bell List of Worlds Destiny Island *Sawyer *Zoe *Rico *Kelly *Selphie Twilight Town/Simulated Twilight Town *Razor *Randy *Alice *Nathan, Fritz, Leonette *Conner, Chance and Jeanette *Seifer, Fuu, Rai and Vivi *Setzer *Natalie *Davidé *Ansem the Wise The Time Nest *The Supreme Kai of Time *Xeno Trunks *Elder Kai *Quetzal *Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Leo and Luna *Merlin *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Benjamin Silton *Trap Stilton *Pandora Woz *Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Yuna, Rikku and Paine *Stitch *Ragyo Kiryuin *Callie Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Megatron *Dr. Eggman *The Psycho Rangers *Pete *Xehanort The World That Never Was *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saïx *Absol *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Razor Station Square *Team Robot (Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi and Donkey Kong) *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles *Shadow, Rouge and Omega *Amy, Cream and Big *Espio, Charmy and Vector *Silver and Blaze *Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE and Rotor *Russell, Sunil, Vinnie, Pepper, Minka, Zoe and Penny Ling McDonald Land/Grimace Island *Ronald McDonald *Sundae *Birdie *Hamburgler *Grimace *The McNuggets *Franklin *King Gunga *The Grimaces *One-Eyed Sally *Blabber Grimwood Forest *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Miss Grimwood *Winnie Werewolf *Sibella *Elsa Frankenteen *Phantasma *Matches *Papa Werewolf *Dracula *Frankenteen Senior *Phantom Father *Mummy Daddy *Colonel Calloway *Miguel *Tug Roper *Baxter *Jamal Williams *Grunt *Revolta *Mirror Monster *Grim Creeper Planet Earth/Universe 7 *Goku *Vegeta *Goten *Trunks *Bulma *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi *Jaco *Beerus *Whis *Frieza *Sorbet *Tagoma *Captain Ginyu The Lylat System/Dinosaur Planet *Fox McCloud *Krystal *Prince Tricky *General Scales *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *Falco Lombardi *Andross *EarthWalker Tribe *CloudRunner Tribe *SharpClaw Tribe *ThornTail Tribe *SnowHorn Tribe *LightFoot Tribe *HighTop Tribe *RedEye Tribe *Bardock The School *Barney *Baby Bop *Robert *Kurtis *Ashley *Kim *Christian *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter and Ms. Atta Equestria/The Crystal Empire *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *King Sombra Hogwarts *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *Severus Snape *Rubeus Hagrid *Gilderoy Lockhart *Filius Flitwick *Pomona Sprout *Wizard teacher *Poppy Pomfrey *Irma Pince *Argus Filch *The Sorting Hat *Brunette *Molly Weasley *Arthur Weasley *Tom Marvolo Riddle *Lucius Malfoy *Ginny Weasley *Neville Longbottom *Colin Creevey *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Percy Weasley *Oliver Wood Forbidden Island *MegaMan Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Tron Bonne *Servbots *Barrell Caskett *Data *Teisel Bonne *Bon Bonne *Glyde *Von Bluecher *Matilda *Bola *Klaymoor *Yuna *Sera Halloween Town/Christmas Town *Jack Skellington *Sally *Dr. Finkelstein *Santa Claus *Reindeer *Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Zero *The Mayor *Oogie Boogie *The Experiment The Great Valley *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Grandpa Longneck *Grandma Longneck *Petrie's Mother *Ducky's Mother *Maiasaura *Cera's father *Ozzy *Strut *Narrator Space Paranoids *Tron *Sark *Master Control Program *Hostile Program Keyblade Graveyard *Lingering Will Other *Ratchet and Clank *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Moogles Trivia *This film is based off of "Kingdom Hearts 2" *The storyline continues in Kingdom Hearts: Coded. Soundtrack #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. #???, ???. Gallery Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Action/Adventure crossover Category:Comedy-drama crossovers Category:Epic crossovers Category:War crossovers Category:Travel crossovers Category:Crossover Wars Category:Sequel crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts